1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile kiosks and more particularly pertains to a new mobile merchandising unit for storing and displaying merchandise particularly in a retail store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile kiosks is known in the prior art. More specifically, mobile kiosks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,168; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,474; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,417; U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,208; U.S. Pat. No. 638,569; and U.S. Pat. No. 669,075.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile merchandising unit. The prior art describes inventions having a cart assembly with shelves and storage compartments for selected items.